Talk:Rewards
Skills Why are skills listed under the Rewards wiki? These are two separate things. The intro paragraph speaks of Rewards a player can reward positive habits/progress with and then addresses skills as a type of reward. This seems out of place to me and I'd like to remove it from this page. Thoughts? Lupus Callidus (talk) 14:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Lupus Callidus Since skills are listed under the rewards on Habitica making some mention of them seems appropriate and it doesn't seem out of place to me. Numberland (talk) 14:31, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Item Store - should this section be renamed to Wishlist? Should the main article on it be deleted? Your input appreciated. 1. I propose to change the "Item Store" title to "Wishlist", to reflect the names in the new design. (Implementing now - feel free to revert) 2. Should the page titled Item Store be deleted? Or renamed to Wishlist and rewritten? Is it a relic from before the Market? I'm getting that vibe from it. Otherwise it doesn't make much sense, as it's redundant to both the Market page and the Rewards page. Your thoughts appreciated :) Arikaeli (talk) 17:12, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Arikareli! Thank you for some great thoughts. Yes I agree it should match the Wish-list as this terminology does match. Could you please check all the pages that link to this page, do not directly link to the old heading, and if require redirect. Regarding your second question the article is very much out of place and agree with you it may just need to be replace all together as the concept has changed. I know User:EverythingCounts has started a page on each of the stores. Maybe reach out to her to ask what she thinks. Also one of the admins may also have insight on how to best deal with the page, as it linked to quite a few articles. --- Great! I'll check the links and get in touch with her :) Will update here as progress is made. Arikaeli (talk) 17:27, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Arikaeli! Since gear isn't on the Rewards list anymore, you can remove it. Info about purchasing gear will be in the new Shops page. EverythingCounts (talk) 03:37, October 23, 2017 (UTC) @EverythingCounts what do you mean gear does appear on the Rewards List? For new players the standard gear does appear on the WishList/Rewards area. As well as the class gear related to the class..... Might be I need a break but I thought it has that... CTheDragons (talk) 04:33, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Not sure about the first part of your (EverythingCounts') message, but I do agree that the main info about purchasing gear can be on the Shops page and the Rewards Wishlist section can link there instead of to "Item Store". Most of the info on that page is very general and should appear on the Shops page. The Rewards page could then include a brief explanation of what automatically shows up in the Wishlist, including basic class gear, seasonal class gear, etc. Arikaeli (talk) 21:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) I like this idea @Arikaeli any objections @EverythingCounts? CTheDragons (talk) 21:36, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I must have missed this on Recent Activity. Yes, you are right. I forgot that some gear does automatically get pinned to Rewards. I suggest explaining that pinned gear is also available in the shops. Something like, "Class gear and seasonal gear the player has not yet purchased are automatically pinned to the Rewards column. Players can buy them either through the Rewards section or the shops." I don't know which specific gear gets auto-pinned. The basic idea is to show that some gear will appear in both places. EverythingCounts (talk) 23:40, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: what is auto pinned I think you can be generally vague about it and just give examples of class gear and gala gear. CTheDragons (talk) 12:17, November 25, 2017 (UTC) The issue has been handled. Can this topic be archived? EverythingCounts (talk) 19:05, November 26, 2017 (UTC)